Bad girls deserve a spanking
by livteen
Summary: After all the trouble she caused, Maya is spanked by Mr. Matthews, in front of the whole class. But things won't stop there. M for sexual stuff.


[Inspired by the first episode.]

Mr. Matthews calls Maya to come to the front of the classroom.

"Why? I didn't even raise my hand!"

"Of course you didn't. You never do that. It's because you deserve a punishment. A spanking to be more precise."

"What did I do now?" Maya complains.

"Do I need to make a list? Well, here you go. How about not bringing your homework, starting a riot, burning other people's homework, triggering the fire alarm, and turning straight-A students, like Riley and Farkle, into rebels by doing emotional blackmail? Is that enough for you? And don't think I haven't seen you pole dancing to strangers on the subway."

"I know. You putted some dollar bills on my hips yesterday." Maya throws a teasing look at Mr. Matthews.

"It was because…" Mr. Matthews gets a bit nervous. "Because I know about your financial situation. You needed that money."

"Yeah, let's call it that. Let's get done with this." Maya stands up. "So, how's it gonna be this time? Over the clothes or bare?" She walks to the front and stays by Mr. Matthews' side.

"Considering all the things you did yesterday, it has to be a bare spanking. I just hope you learn your lesson this time."

"Yeah, like I did the last time. And the one before that, and so. Who cares?" Maya unties her jeans, pulls them down and bends, facing back to the rest of the class so they can see her butt.

"Maya, you are wearing a thong."

"Yes. Easier for you. Now you can spank my bare butt. Go on."

"You know that you are not allowed to wear a thong on school ground."

"Nobody would be seeing it if you hadn't make me pull down my pants. And this way I don't have to take my panties down like last time, and the time before that, and so."

"Doesn't matter, this is a flagrant violation of the school grounds laws. You deserve a harder punishment. You have to pull it down so you can receive a totally bare spanking."

"I'm not doing it. You are the one who is punishing me. You pull it down. Or are you afraid of something?"

"Alright, I can play this game too." Mr. Matthews approaches to her and pulls her thong down, showing her open ass and pussy to the rest of the class.

"Now, this is the reason I get up every morning." Says Freckle, while his dick gets to its maximum hardness by seeing that perfect pale ass and pussy spreading in front of his eyes.

Riley sees her best friend humiliated like this in front of the whole class. And by her dad. She can't believe she wanted to be like her all this time. Doing all sort of stuff without a second thought. Not even a first. But now she's facing the consequences. Or back-facing. Whatever that can be called. Maybe she was right all the time by following the rules and doing her homework. She would die if she had to be humiliated like that, practically naked. In front of the whole class, specially in front of Lucas. No, that won't ever happen to her. She will be a good girl now. She has made her mind. No more breaking the rules.

"What's the matter?" Maya starts teasing her teacher. "Why don't you start my spanking? I am totally bare now. Or isn't that enough? Do I need to spread it more so you can start?" The blonde girl puts her hands on her butt and spreads her ass wider, moving it from one side to another, giving her classmates a deeper view of her inner parts. "Or do you want me to start rubbing my pussy like this?"

"Awesome!" Freckle doesn't even try to hide his excitement. "That's why I love you Maya!"

"Stop it!" Mr. Matthews tries to control the girl.

"What? Will I get a harder spanking for doing this?" The blonde girl continues spreading and shaking her pale white ass. "Seems like you can't even start."

"Enough!" Trying to establish control over the situation, Mr. Matthews come and hold Maya's butt, moves her hands and starts giving her what she's begging for: a big spanking. With his bare hands, feeling that young and fresh bottom.

Riley watches the punishment of her bestie, from the first row, so close. Seems so humiliating. Her friend spanked bare, showing butt and pussy and even her asshole because of the bending position. But she notices that Maya doesn't even care much about it. This has happened a lot of times before. It's like she's so used to it that it won't make any difference. Like if she was immune to it. So self-controlled. More like a robot than a human. Like those heroes at the movies who don't get nervous even at the most dangerous situations. She has become a very tough girl. Seems like she can handle everything. Riley realizes that is the reason she wants to be like her. She can't even talk to the boy she likes, while her friend can take a bare spanking in front of the whole class without even blinking. "Damn, I wish I could be like her" she thinks.

After finishing the long spanking, Mr. Matthews rubs Maya's bare butt.

"If you wanted to rub my butt, you should have just told me." Maya starts teasing him again. "A $20 dollar bill would have been enough."

"Put on your pants and underwear and go back to your sit."

As Maya obeys, Riley hears her wish coming true. But she wasn't serious about it, was she?

"Now, Riley, it's your turn to be spanked."

What the fuck? Her dad can't be serious! She didn't mean it. Her mind didn't mean it. This can't be happening to her. He must be joking, right? Please!

"Riley, come here!" Mr. Matthews looks so serious at his daughter.

[Continues…]


End file.
